User blog:Agent c/Getting Organised
Hello and welcome, willing volunteers. If you've found this place, you're almost certainly interested in helping getting the JunkRadio project off the ground. In case you missed it, this is the place we're we're trying to organise audio content, and hopefully eventually a full streaming station for Nukapedia. I spoke with Geroge / Lizzunchbox at Wikia the other day, and Wikia seem excited about the possibilities of this project, however we might have to wait a bit for them to have the available time to work on implementation on the technical side, in the meantime, there's time for us to test content. I've indicated that we were planning on looking at a combination of live programming, and an auto-DJ for music during other times, hopefully we'll learn more on what we can expect on that later in the year. In the meantime, its time to arrange for a few "Test Broadcasts" (podcasts) with samples of content we can expect to cover. Ideally we're looking at a range of programming to resemble the style of the Golden Age of Radio. For those of you who don't know what I mean, before there was TV there was Radio. It wasn't just like radio today (Full of either music, or big fat loudmouths who don't know what they're talking about), it contained the same sort of content you'd expect to find on any mainstream TV network today - in fact many of Radio's biggest stars took their programmes to TV (perhaps the most famous in the US at leat being Luicille Ball's "My Favorite Husband" which became "I Love Lucy" on TV). Drama, Action, Romance, Game Shows, Variety, Radio had it all. This does mean to try and pay respect to that style we'll use old fashioned traditions, I've posted up pages on Tuning Signals, Sign_on/Startup and Closedown for those of you not familiar with these. ;A word on Copyright. For the forseeable future, I want to avoid any licensing that costs money, at least in the test phase. This rules out most recorded music. Tough I know, but I don't have the cash to spare to make the rights holders happy. If you have cash to spare (we're talking hundreds at least), please feel free to contact me. If you know/contact an artist or other rights holder who agrees we can use their content, great, make a page on that so others know we can use it. If they've licensed it by CC-BY-SA, thats fine too, but create a page and credit it correctly in programme for it so we can make sure we meet our obligations. If its stuff that's claimed to be "Public Domain", please give me a shout first. I'm not a lawyer, however much I'd like to be one, but from what my research has determined, most of the good stuff we want that people say is public domain (like old radio shows), probably isn't. It gives me a headache thinking about it, but I still am looking for some good era specific stuff we can use without a problem. Hopefully later on, we'll be able to look at copyrighted music. If we can get the shackles of licensing solved by someone, we can pretty much get every song any artist on Fallout 3 or New Vegas ever played at not too much of a cost, giving us a nice music library to start from. ;What sort of content are we looking for Just about anything at this stage. If you can write a nice audio drama script, that would be awesome, but perhaps I'm dreaming a bit too much. A gaming news programme, manga news programme, or sci fi news programme that you think might interest Nukapedia visitors, awesome. A music programme, if you can get around the copyright problems is very welcome. If you play yourself, as long as the composition right is either yours, or you have permission for a public performance, upload it and we'll play it as long as its a style of music that existed around the 1940's-1960s. Well, that's all I can think of for now. If you have a programme idea, please create an article here, and tell us about it. if you could also fill in your about me page with what skills/tools you have or what you can contribute to help get this off the air, that would be awesome. Ciao. Agent c (talk) 21:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts